The Secret of the Flying Llama
by xXLilyxPeacockXx
Summary: Not really a story about Madagascar, but has some references, so I put it up anyway. And it is rather amusing. Emily and her friends struggle to find the secret hiding place of the flying llama.
1. Chapter 1

"SHHH

_**The Secret of the Flying Llama-**__Hey, so this is a story I wrote for English class. I had to use my vocab lessons to write a story, and this is lesson one. Enjoy!_

"SHHH! Guys we need to be quiet, hence the meaning of the 'secret meeting'," Nicole scolded Ally, Emily, Janae, and I.

"Oh, Nicole, don't be such a worry-wart," Janae retorted. "We're not being that loud."

"Actually, you are, so shush!"

"Both of you, stop bickering like a married couple. I'm bringing this meeting to order…where's my gavel?" Emily looked around. "Ally and Lyssi, stop hitting each other with the gavel. Give it to me. Now!" Reluctantly, I walked over and gave it back to her.

"Killjoy," I said when I gave it back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now, we are actually going to start. So, now we all know why were are here," Emily and paused, looked around, and spotted Ally's and my blank faces. "Guys, we were talking about this yesterday. You already forgot? Well, we are here to discuss how to find where Nick is hiding the flying llama. We have tried compromising with him but he will still not divulgewhere it is hidden. Anyone have any ideas? Yes, Lyssi?"

"Did Janae just try asking him where it was? I mean, she's always been the gregarious one."

"Lyssi, that's so tactless. I can't just go up and be like, 'By the way, where are you hiding the flying llama? Tell me, or I'll coerce you using a feather.' That'll go over well." Janae rolled her eyes at me. "You need to go through meticulous planning."

"It was just a suggestion. Geez, don't freak out on me."

"How about we do a secret spy mission, like in Dr. No?" Ally suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Emily agreed.

"Ooo, can I be the Double-oh-seven guy?" Janae asked.

"Ew, you want to be a guy?" Ally asked.

"No, I just figured I should be the super-cool main leader, because I'm awesome like that."

Emily banged the gavel again. "Must you guys argue every five minutes? Focus. We need to start planning." We all moved in a little bit, to hear better. Each person shot out ideas, with many objections from Nicole.

"Guys, don't do _that_! It's too dangerous. You could get hurt, or caught, or--"

"Nicole, you need to get some temerity and _relax_. Don't worry so much," Ally said.

"Yes, but, Ally, if Nicole wasn't cautious, how many times do you think we would have already killed ourselves or gotten in a lot of trouble? She is the one who keeps us from doing all the idiotic things we think of," I reminded them.

"True, true."

"Wow, you guys really can't go more that five minutes without arguing," Emily said with a laugh.

We got back to work, and after tedious amounts of new ideas and rejections, with several more arguments, and finally had the perfect plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is chapter two, using lesson two of my vocab book. Hope you like it!_

"Okay, I call this meeting to order," Emily said as she hit the gavel. We looked up, but, for some reason, all the banter that was going around continued. "Guys. Guys! Guys, shut up!" We all finally quieted down. "Now, first, I would like to thank Jess for letting us meet in her…er…room. Thank you, Jess." There was a chorus of "thank you".

"Jess, it's very…um…" Ally paused, trying to find the correct word to describe her room.

"Vivid? Colorful?" I suggested.

"Yeah, it's both of those." It was true; her motley room was a varied display of colors, designs, and themes. There was a purple couch, with pillows of different shades of yellow, greens, and reds. The carpet was a delicate shade of pink, and the walls were a baby blue with a green flowered boarder along the top. The pictures and other decorations also varied in shades of pink, blue, green, and white.

"And now, we mention one of our fallen warriors. Eve died two days ago on her mission. She tried to use an array of libations to persuade Nick's henchman, Phil, to tell her the location of the flying llama, but it seems she underestimated him. He outsmarted her and poisoned her drink when she wasn't looking. It was such an ignominy. A moment of silence to mourn this loss…and we continue on. Because our last plan had disastrous results and a loss, we are back to square one. We also know that Nick's henchman is smarter than we first thought. Anyone have ideas?" Emily looked hopefully around.

"Ooo! I have one! Pick me, pick me!" Ally practically sprung from the bean-bag chair she was sitting in.

"Ally, be careful. You almost hit Lyssi in the head and slapped Jess across the face. What's you're idea?"

"How 'bout we string wires from the ceiling of his secret lab and then hang down from the wires. Then, being the super-computer-genius that I am, I will hack into his computer, find the information, save the day, and get a lifetime supply of pixie sticks, all before supper!"

"Yeah, sure, Ally. Like _that's_ extremely possible. All's we need is to find out were his secret lab is, superbly cool spy gear, and you to learn how to hack a computer, but other than that, it's possible!" Ally looked a little downcast after Emily spoke.

"Plus, Ally, if you were to fall, you could break your neck and die! I told you guys, the other idea wasn't safe at all and look what happened!" Nicole said.

"Well, it's OK. It wasn't _that_ big of a loss. Anyone else have a _reasonable_ idea?" Emily looked around again.

"What if we have a party? We'll invite Nick, but not Phil, and more people. Then, we'll kidnap Nick and lock him in a room in the basement until the party ends and make him tell us where it is hidden," Jess suggested.

"Wow, Jess. I think that is the smartest thing I've ever heard you say!" I said and gave her a look of mock astonishment. "Did you come up with that idea all by yourself? Are you a big girl now?" Ally laughed at this and gave me a high five.

"Woot! Go Lyssi!" She laughed again. "And what do you have to say back to Lyssi, Jess?"

"Oh, shut up, Ally. Once upon a very rare occasion, I do get struck with moments of genius."

"Anyway," Emily said, breaking up the starting argument, "we can't through a random party for no reason; Nick will think it's suspicious and won't come. But, Janae, aren't you having you Sweet 16 party soon? Why don't we do it then?"

"Yeah, that would work. Just do it towards the end; I don't want my birthday party ruined. Who's going to kidnap Nick?" Janae asked.

"Hmm…it can't be Ally or Lyssi; they're too gauche." Emily thought out loud.

"Awww, but can we still come to the party, Janae?" Ally and I asked in unison.

"You guys better come; you're planning it!"

"Oh, yeah, haha. We were just testing you." Ally whispered to me, "We better start planning."

"Mmhmm, and soon, too," I whispered back.

Emily continued, "Nicole's too shy and docile, and Jess is…Well, she's just Jess. And I can't do it because he'll suspect me. So, it'll have to be you, Janae. Unless…no, we couldn't do that. It's rather risky…" She seemed to be lost in thought.

"Mind sharing with the rest of us, Em? I'll do it if I have to, though, I want the help from double trouble over here," Janae pointed at Ally and me. "They could come in handy."

"Yes, you guys plan that. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if we can obtain help from some old 'friends'. Everyone, keep thinking of ideas, and you guys need to start planning the party and send the invitations. Meeting adjourned."


	3. Chapter 3

_Lesson Three….more weird vocab words. Now with some Harry Potter references! R&R!_

"Okay, so, this is the last meeting before the big party. By the way, happy birthday, Janae!" Emily said to start the meeting. "I would like to introduce two new members that will be helping us accomplish our goals: Brandon and Tyler…Ally, _stop drooling_, geez."

"Can't…help…it…so….HOOOTTTTTT!" Ally whispered to me and I chuckled.

Emily continued, "Janae, now you and double trouble don't have to kidnap Nick or anything; you just have to plan and enjoy your birthday party."

"Yay! I get to have an awesome Sweet Sixteen!" Janae exclaimed with copious amounts of glee.

"Just don't let it be as bacchanalian as last year, Janae," Nicole chided.

"Hey that wasn't my fault. My brother planned the whole thing. It was a surprise, and I had _nothing_ to do with it."

"Guys, please stay on topic, or we'll have to ostracize you from this meeting, which I would rather not do because this is a very important meeting," Emily said. "So, Brandon and Tyler, how do you plan on getting the secret from Nick? Remember that you must be extremely furtive; he can't suspect anything."

"Well," Tyler began, "we are going to need a little help from someone. In that little room in the basement, I'm going to hide in a computer, and my brother, Brandon, is going to hide in a TV. Then, someone can lure Nick into the room somehow, and then we'll jump out and surprise him."

"And how are you going to get the location out of Nick? Ally and Lyssi, stop whisper in about marshmallow peeps!" Emily gave Ally and me the evil eye.

"Awww, but they're so yummy!" I said.

"Emily, you seem a little irascible today. Why so tense?" Ally asked.

"Just the fact that this whole operation depends on what happens tomorrow is making me a little up tight. As I was saying, how are you going to get the secret out of Nick?"

"Well, that's another thing we need help with," Brandon said. "What are some of his weaknesses?"

"Well, he's _extremely_ ticklish. You could tickle him with a feather," Janae suggested.

"Or, if that doesn't work, bribe him with Mangas. He likes them, too." Ally added.

"Okay, that will work. We just need someone to get him into that room for us," Brandon said.

"Ally, Janae, and I can think of something," I said. "How about we tell him we're going to play hide-and-go-seek, and say the seeker has to go count in that room. Problem solved!'

"Ooo, if he's Seeker, can I be a Keeper?" Janae asked excitedly.

"Emily can be Beater, and I'll be a Chaser!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh! Janae and Lyssi, we are not discussing Quidditch positions. Besides, I would much rather be a Chaser. Now, does anyone have any questions about what will happen at the party? None? Good. The party starts at 3:30 P.M. tomorrow, so be sure to be th--"

"Don't forget to bring me a present!" Janae reminded.

"Whatever you say, Janae. Next meeting will take place directly after the last guest has left the party tomorrow. Meeting adjourned." Emily concluded.

Page 3


	4. Chapter 4

_Final chapter, using lesson 5. Hope everyone enjoyed the little story about my friends and I. R&R, plz._

"Everybody, quiet down. Everybody, quiet down!" Emily spoke loudly and hit the gavel. "GUYS SHUT UP! Geez, I know we're all excited, but Brandon and Tyler aren't back yet. Talk, but just keep it down."

We all resumed talking, gradually building up to our previous loudness. Janae, Ally, Nicole, Jess, and I were all discussing how Janae's party had gone, and going through all the presents she had gotten. Emily sat on the couch, writing as she normally did, in her notebook, glancing at the door every minute or so. After around ten minutes, they finally came rushing in.

"We got it! We got it!" Brandon and Tyler barged through the door and almost ran over the most diffident person of the group, Nicole, who, to avoid getting trampled, jumped onto Janae. Jess screamed at their sudden entry, while Ally and I helped get Nicole and Janae get untangled.

"So, where is it hidden?!" Emily asked excitedly.

"Oops, sorry guys. We didn't mean to scare anyone," Brandon apologized.

"The flying llama's hidden in Madagascar!" Tyler told us.

"Madagascar?" Janae asked.

"Yes," said Brandon. "It's an island off the coast of A--"

"I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Janae exclaimed. "It was _really_ good and cute, especially the penguins, and Skipper, and Mort. Alex says, 'Did he just say "Grand Central Station" or "My aunt's constipation"?'…"

"How did you guys get it out of Nick?" Ally asked.

"…then Maurice goes 'Where are you giants from?' and Alex says, 'We're from New York.' and King Julian says, 'All hail the New York Giants!'…" Janae continued quoting the movie.

"Well, I hid as a TV, and Tyler was disguised as a computer," Brandon explained. "Then Lyssi told Nick to go count in the room. Once he had closed his eyes and started counting, we jumped out and tied him up."

"…and Mort goes 'They are savages! Tonight, we die!' and King Julian goes 'The feet! I told you about - I told you to - I told you - didn't I tell him about the feet?' and Maurice goes 'He did tell you about the feet.' and Mort goes all cutely 'E-he.'…"

"But I forgot the books you said he liked….mangos or something? So, instead of bribing, we just tickled him. He was really adamant at first, but we were very inexorable. Muahahahaha…our master plan worked!" Tyler said.

"…and Marty goes 'I'm ten years old! My life is half over and I don't even know if I'm black with white stripes or white with black stripes!'…"

"Um, _your_ master plan? Don't you mean _our_ master plan?" Emily asked.

"…then Private goes 'Skipper, shouldn't we tell them that the boat is out of gas?' and Skipper goes 'Nah! Just smile and wave boys. Smile and wave.'…"

"Oh, you didn't hurt Nick, did you?" Nicole asked.

"…and Skipper goes 'You. Quadruped. Sprechen Sie Englisch?' and Marty goes 'I sprechen.' and Skipper goes 'What continent is this?' and Marty goes 'Manhattan.' and Skipper goes 'Hover Dam! We're still in New York. Abort! Dive! Dive!'…"

"Nicole, how could we hurt him? We were just tickling him," Tyler said.

"…and Alex is chasing Marty and Marty goes 'Oh, Sugar Honey Iced Tea!'…"

"Well, according to _A World of Imponderables_ on page 429, a tickle is actually a miniscule pain," Brandon explained. "So, _technically_ we were hurting him."

"…and Alex goes 'That's not the fun side. THIS is the fun side! This is the fun side where we're going to have a great time surviving until we go home! Whoo! I love this side; this side's the best! That side STINKS! You're on the JERSEY side of this cesspool!'…"

"Well, we were a little clement after he told us where it was hidden," Tyler said.

"…and then they walk into the forest and King Julian starts singing 'I like to move, move it. I like to move it, move it…'…"

"Janae, Lyssi, and Ally, stop dancing and singing and sitting. Now!" Emily yelled at us.

"Aww, Emily, but we were having so much fun!" Janae whined.

"So, everyone did an amazing job and we succeeded. Congratulations!" Emily extolled us.

"So……now what do we do?" Janae asked.

"Um, does anyone know any secrets we can solve?" Emily looked around.

"We could solve the age old question of when do fish sleep?" Nicole suggested.

"Sure. Why not? This meeting's over. See you later, guys!" With a final bang on the gavel, Emily officially ended the meeting.

Page 3


End file.
